


This Path on the Snow

by glxykpop



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glxykpop/pseuds/glxykpop
Summary: Like the falling snow, Jongdae worries Baekhyun loving him will only be fleeting.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26
Collections: Challenge #10 — Surprise Surprise





	This Path on the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This was so interesting and such a fun spin on taking on a prompt!   
> I loved all of the words I got and had a great time blending them together to make something I was excited about.   
> Thank you mods for your continued hard work, I hope you all enjoy!

When Jongdae finally summoned the courage to ask Baekhyun out on a real date, he hadn’t expected to feel this weird lump form in his stomach.

Baekhyun was everything Jongdae aspired to be: bright, charming, well liked. Somehow, they’d stumbled into a friendship after meeting in class, which had quickly escalated into a full blown crush on Jongdae’s part. It had been impossible to tell if Baekhyun felt anything similar towards him in return. Being naturally warm to everyone, it was so difficult to tell if Baekhyun was ever purposely flirting in return or if he was simply being his own brand of nice. 

A few months down the line of their friendship, the weight of Jongdae’s small crush had become too much for him to handle. Pulling Baekhyun aside after class was the easy bit, stammering his confession was one of the hardest things Jongdae had ever done. He’d spent most of it looking anywhere but Baekhyun’s face to avoid losing his confidence. When he finishes spilling his guts, he drags his gaze up to Baekhyun’s to find a small smile lingering there. There’s a quiet moment where Jongdae searches Baekhyun’s eyes for his answer before Baekhyun responds. 

“Ok, let’s try this.” He punctuates his words with a bigger smile that scrunches his eyes and it alights the butterflies in Jongdae’s stomach, leaving him with a heavy feeling. It’s easy to push aside his unease though, the sharp fizz of happiness washing it away swiftly. They agree to a coffee and maybe a movie or a walk afterwards depending on how kind the winter weather will be to them. 

After driving Kyungsoo crazy with all his questions about how he looks, Jongdae finally slips out of his apartment to go and meet Baekhyun at the agreed cafe. The weather is decidedly cold and Jongdae hunkers down into his scarf and buries his hands deeper into his pockets. It’s not a long walk but Jongdae doesn’t linger in the chill. The cafe is warm and inviting and Jongdae sighs into the heat. A quick glance around shows he’s beaten Baekhyun here. It’s not much of a surprise, Baekhyun is notorious for always running a bit late to everything. 

The barista behind the counter smiles as he settles into his favourite armchair in the corner. He frequents the cafe often enough that both the normal baristas know him and are happy to let him sit down before he orders anything. Wasting away the next few minutes by scrolling through a web toon on his phone, he jumps when Baekhyun’s face suddenly appears in his vision. Enduring the giggles Baekhyun throws at him, he shakes his head. 

“Hello to you too.” Jongdae’s voice is tinted with mirth as Baekhyun quiets once more. They order together; Jongdae orders his usually simple americano, Baekhyun with something that’s more sugar and cream than coffee. Curling back into their chairs, conversation comes easily to them. The perk of knowing each other for so long already blends any awkwardness of this being an actual date away and lets Jongdae forget about his nervousness. Baekhyun is as he always is, his overwhelming charm blanketing Jongdae and letting Jongdae come out of himself more. 

Despite it feeling like no time at all has passed, suddenly their drinks are empty and it’s darkened outside. Heavy, snow filled clouds fill the sky, casting shadow over the street but it doesn’t deter Baekhyun from offering a walk around the nearby park. Finding no excuse to turn down the offer, Jongdae cocoons himself back into his coat and scarf and lets Baekhyun lead him into the chill of the street. They walk alongside one another, shoulders occasionally bumping, a companionable silence settling over them. It’s remarkably empty outside, everyone choosing to remain secluded inside the warmth rather than brave the potential snow. 

As they wander through the gate into the park, Jongdae braves a glance at Baekhyun. With pinked cheeks and a twinkle alight in his eyes, he’s as handsome as Jongdae has ever seen him. Being out here in the cold, it seems to have brought a new level to Baekhyun and Jongdae feels a weird sense of honour that Baekhyun wanted to be here with him. Without warning, Baekhyun gasps and grabs Jongdae’s hand, pulling him further into the park. They end up in a small garden area with a fountain in the centre that is partially frozen so the water runs over ice as well as through the fountain. It turns the fountain into a snowflake all it’s own, unique and always changing as more of the water gets sluggish and frozen. Baekhyun hasn’t let go of Jongdae’s hand and Jongdae takes the chance to intertwine their fingers together. 

It has Baekhyun beaming at him and despite the cold, a warmth spreads through Jongdae. The warmth burns away the trepidation weighing heavily in his stomach and as he feels that soft joy, he startles when something cold kisses his cheek. Baekhyun is giggling again and Jongdae glances around as the first few snowflakes drift down around them. Jongdae’s free hand brushes the cold from his cheek whilst he pulls Baekhyun off balance. Wobbling dangerously close to the fountain, Baekhyun hauls himself away from the chance of falling in and back against Jongdae’s chest. He lingers there for a beat, and Jongdae takes advantage. He wraps an arm around Baekhyun, not minding the cold nibbling at his fingers. Happiness bubbles back through him as Baekhyun returns his hug. 

It’s hardly something they haven’t done before, but now it sends a whole new buzz through Jongdae. Snowflakes catch in their hair and on their eyebrows and lashes, but Jongdae doesn’t feel it anymore. There, in Baekhyun’s arms, he feels warmer than he has in ages. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading!


End file.
